deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Sceptile Research
So, uh, I was comparing feats from Pokemon with their stats, then compared that to Sceptile's stats to see if it could accomplish similar feats. And this is what happened... How Much Mega Stats are Greater Than Base Stats Health: 0% Attack: 6.5% Defence: 13.55% Sp. Attack: 27.58% Sp. Defence: 0% Speed: 17.24% Total: 15.88% Base Stats HP: 70 Attack: 85 Defence: 65 Sp.Atk: 105 Sp.Def: 85 Speed: 120 Mega Stats HP: 70 Attack: 552 Defence: 880 Sp.Atk: 2895 So.Def: 85 Speed: 1905 Sceptile Speed Dodrio runs 40mph Dodrio's Speed: 69 Sceptile Speed: 120 69. 57.29 ---- ---- 120. 100 100 - 57.29 = 42.71 Sceptile is 42.71% faster than Dodrio. 69 x 42.71= 2946.99 Sceptile runs 2946.99mph 1 Mile = 1.609km Sceptile goes 4741.7km per hour, 79.02km per minute, and 1.317km per second. Mega Sceptile's Speed Sceptile Speed (mph) = 2946.99 Sceptile Speed (km per hour) = 4741.7 2946.99mph X 17.24 = 50806.107mph 4741.7km per hour x 17.24 = 81746.908km per hour Sceptile Speed (mph) = 2946.99 Mega Sceptile Speed (mph) = 50806.107 Sceptile Speed (km per hour) = 4741.7 Mega Sceptile Speed (km per hour) = 81746.908 Mega Sceptile can also go 1362.44km per minute, and 22.7km per second. How does he Compare to Light? Light in a vacuum is 299792km per second, meaning that Sceptile can run 1.317. 0.000573 ----- ---- 229792. 100 100 - 0.000573 = 99.99943 Meaning Sceptile can run 0.000573% the speed of light, and light is 99.99943% faster than Sceptile. Then for Mega Sceptile... 22.7 0.0098 ----- ---- 229792. 100 100 - 0.0098 = 99.9902 Meaning Mega Sceptile can run 0.0098% the speed of light, and light is 99.9902% faster than Mega Sceptile. Sceptile Defence Golem shrugs off one blast of dynamite. Golem Defence: 67 Sceptile Speed: 65 65. 96.8 --- --- 67. 100 Sceptile has 96.8% of Golem's defence, meaning Golem is 3.2% greater. If Golem can tank a stick of dynamite, and he's 3.2% greater than Sceptile, that means Sceptile can tank 0.31% of a stick of dynamite just the same. Mega Sceptile Defence However, if Sceptile can survive 0.31% of dynamite, Mega Sceptile can tank 4.2 sticks of dynamite. Sceptile can tank 0.31 sticks of dynamite, while Mega Sceptile tanks 4.2 of them. Sceptile Power Donphan can destroy houses in one blow. Donphan Attack: 87 Sceptile Attack: 85 85. 96.9 --- --- 87. 100 Sceptile has 96.9% of Donphan's attack, meaning Donphan is 3.1% greater. If Donphan can wipe out a house in one blow, and he's 3.1% greater, that means Sceptile can one shot 0.32% of a house. However... Tyranitar can fell mountains when angry enough. Tyranitar Attack: 169 Sceptile Attack: 85 85. 50.15 ---- ---- 169. 100 Sceptile has 50.15 of Tyranitar's attack, meaning Tyranitar is 49.85% greater. Therefore, since Tyranitar takes out a mountain, and is 49.85% greater, Sceptile can take out 0.02% of a mountain. Mega Sceptile Power However, if Sceptile can wipe out 0.32% of a house, that means that Mega Sceptile can wipe out about exactly 2 houses. Sceptile can wipe out 0.32 houses, while Mega Sceptile can take out 2 in one blow. Similarly, if Sceptile can take out 0.02% of a mountain, Mega Sceptile can wipe out 0.13% of a mountain. Total Sceptile Speed: 2946.99mph Power: 0.32 Houses in one blow, 0.02% of a mountain. Defence: 0.31 Dynamite sticks tanked Mega Sceptile Speed: 50806.107mph Power: 2 houses with one blow, 0.13% of a mountain Defence: 4.2 Dynamite sticks tanked Category:Blog posts